ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiding in the Shadows
Plot Zs'Skayr comes to Earth once he learns about Mig and his gamatrix and he tries to take over the entire gamatrix and Mig's body. Synopsis Mig is at the park just watching all the people play with their dogs and having lots of fun. He smiled and then felt a brush of wind behind him. He turned around and saw nothing there. "What the heck?" asked Mig. He turned back around and saw a large creepy ghost floating there. "WOAH!" Mig jumped into the air and stared at the ghost. He laughed heavily and looked at Mig's gamatrix. "Who the heck are you!?" asked Mig. "Ghostfreak," said a voice. Mig saw Clepron walking towards them. "Get away from the boy! He's mine!" shouted Zs'Skayr. He blasted Clepron down and then threw a tree at him. "What do you want from me!" shouted Mig. All the people at the park seemed to have disappeared and it was just Zs'Skayr, Mig, and Clepron. '"I want your soul!!" shouted Zs'Skayr. Mig looked creeped out at him and he laughed in a sinister way. Mig turned into Puncherbot and punched Zs'Skayr. "No one can take over this body," said Puncherbot. "You can't choose," said Zs'Skayr. He jumped at Puncherbot but he smashed him. "I said no one." Clepron got up and saw Zs'Skayr turn invisible and then pop up behind Clepron. He grabbed his weapon and blasted him with it. "Agghh," he said. "Clepron!" shouted Puncherbot. Zs'Skayr threw a large bench on top of him. "Urgh. I'm stuck," he said. Zs'Skayr laughed. Puncherbot struggled by Zs'Skayr got closer and closer. He turned into Battery-Acid and slithered right out of the bench and then slapped Zs'Skayr. "This is sad. Your getting beat up by living slime," said Battery-Acid. Zs'Skayr blasted him down and then possessed him. "AGGHH," Battery-Acid screamed. His eyes turned red and lines appeared around them. "Now I'M in full control!" shouted Zs'Skayr, possessing Battery-Acid. Mig managed to get a little control and turned himself back, moaning. ZsSkayr came out of him and Mig laid down. "HAHAHAH!!" he laughed. Clepron punched Zs'Skayr and then used his light gun. "Ahhhhhhh!!!" screamed Zs'Skayr. He then possessed Clepron and stared at Mig. "You are so mistaken," he said. "You can not beat me! HAHAHA!!" shouted Zs'Skayr possessing Clepron. "I sure can! Apparently your weakness is light sooo take this!" yelled Mig. He dialed up Lavalamp and turned into Ghostfreak instead. "Huh?" asked Mig. Zs'Skayr laughed. Mig tried turning back but couldn't. "Nooo!!!" he shouted. "Now you can't change back! You are now my minion!" he shouted. Zs'Skayr un-possesed Clepron and Clepron fainted. "This can't be!" shouted Mig. "It is, child!" said Zs'Skayr. Ghostfreak then jumped at Zs'Skayr and threw him down "You will never win!" he shouted. He and Zs'Skayr then battled each other as the same species. "You are so pathetic thinking you can beat me," said Zs'Skayr. "I....can!" he shouted. He threw Zs'Skayr off him and tried to turn back. His symbol began to blink and flash and Mig was starting to turn back. He flashed from Mig to Ghostfreak and he was shouting the whole time. Mig then turned back and got thrown at a tree. Zs'Skayr floated towards him and blasted him a lot. "You call this winning child?" said Zs'Skayr. Mig was struggling and was in pain. "Once I get your body, I will have full access to the gamatrix!" he shouted. "That's what you....want!!!" said Mig. He turned into Cannonbolt and rolled at Zs'Skayr and grabbed him. "NO!!!" he shouted. He threw Zs'Skayr against a tree and rolled over him. "I will not let you," said Cannonbolt. 'You have no choice," said Zs'Skayr. He threw Cannonbolt over and he saw Clepron's light gun. He then grabbed it in time and blasted it at Zs'Skayr. He screamed and he began to turn into ashes. Zs'Skayr exploded and everything form him disappeared. Mig turned back and was breathing very heavily. Clepron woke up and sat up. "Glad that's finally over with," said Clepron. "You faced that guy before?" asked Mig. "Oh yes," said Clepron. Mig laughed. "Let's just relax," said Mig. Clepron nodded in argument and the two fell asleep on the ground. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Villains *Zs'Skayr Aliens Used *Punchberot *Battery-Acid *Ghostfreak (accidental; selected alien was Lavalamp) *Cannonbolt Trivia *Zs'Skayr debuts in this episode. *Mig turns into Ghostfreak for the first. *Clepron reveals to have faught with Zs'Skayr before in the past. *When Zs'Skayr possessed Mig, the gamatrix scanned the DNA from Zs'Skayr and unlocked Ghostfreak. It is unknown how he was locked after Ben unlocked him. Category:Episodes